


Baby it's Cold Outside

by SameDestination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Rating: PG13, Sabriel - Freeform, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, holiday!fic, lawyer!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/pseuds/SameDestination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Gabriel - Two lonely people meet by chance on Christmas Eve. (for Kate)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> For the ever amazing Kate (theangelsandcake) who I love to pieces. She's awesome and I can't wait to meet her next year!  
> <3

 

A soft sigh left Sam's lips as he locked the door to his office. It had just turned 11.30pm and he had finally finished all his paperwork for this week. He liked his job. He really did. But sometimes it could be tiring. Long hours stuck in an office or a courtroom fighting for his clients' cases sometimes wore him out. However, in the end, it was worth it. He always felt a great sense of satisfaction after winning a difficult case.

As he trudged through the thick layer of snow, he shoved his frost-bitten hands into the pockets of his coat. It hadn't snowed on Christmas Eve for years in the sleepily town of Lawrence. Unfortunately, it always brought back memories Sam would much rather forget. Like the times he spent cooped up inside the house with Dean when they were youngsters as the snow fell silently outside, wishing that their dad would hurry up and come home from the bar.

It was hard after his mom died. She was the life of Christmastime in their house. Always laughing and singing and decking the house out in way too many decorations that it almost looked tacky. Almost … but not quite. He remembered that warm, fuzzy feeling, the smell of apple and cinnamon wafting through the house. It all made him feel terribly nostalgic. The reason he wanted to just forget these rather good memories was because he didn't want to be reminded of 'better times' or how things would never be the same again.

Both his mom and dad were long dead. His mother perished in a house fire when he was just five years old and after that all, their lives just seemed to fall apart slowly. First, his dad fell into the arms of alcoholism for comfort from his broken heart.

Then his brother. Well, he hadn't seen Dean in years. The last time he saw Dean was when he left to go to Stanford. He'll never forget the look on his brother's face as he drove away that day. It haunted him in his sleep. He regretted not having a better relationship with Dean. After all, he practically raised him when their dad wasn't around.

His plans for the rest of the evening included stuffing his face with a microwave meal for one and watching old Christmas movies on television. It wasn't until he bumped into a stranger a few blocks away from his house that he suddenly changed his mind.

"Watch it, Sasquatch," the man hissed, picking up a shirt that had fallen into the snow with a distasteful look on his face. "Kali! Baby, don't do this! It's Christmas Eve for god's sake!" he yelled up at an open window.

Sam didn't know why he stopped to watch the scene unfold. He wasn't usually this … intrusive. His eyebrows furrowed as he leaned down to pick up a few more clothes for the man, hands getting cold and wet from the snow. The man glanced at him before taking the clothes cautiously.

"No! I'm sick of waiting for you to make up your damn mind, Gabriel. If you can't man-up and ask me to marry you, then we're finished!" a brown-haired woman with way too much cleavage showing shouted out as she leaned out of the window, glaring down at the man who Sam now knew a  _'Gabriel'_.

Gabriel sighed heavily, looking away before grabbing the rest of his clothes with a huff. "Fine! If that's the way you want it; we're over. Done. Finitoed," he shouted and turned to walk away.

Sam felt as if he'd just witnessed a car crash or something. He felt so sorry for this guy. Being thrown out on Christmas Eve must suck. He couldn't just let him walk away without knowing if he was going to be okay or not. "Hey, uhm ... wait up," he muttered, jogging after the guy which turned around with an eyebrow raised, looking Sam up and down.

"Yeah, I know. Good show. So hilarious," he sighed, embarrassment written all over his face as he stood there clutching his belongings and shivering in the cold.

"N-No," Sam stuttered, shaking his head. Now he really did feel like some sort of nosey neighbour. "I was just wondering if you'll be okay. Do you have anywhere to go?"

The man's eyes seemed to sparkle with curious confusion for a second before he answered with a shrug, "I'll find somewhere."

Sam frowned as he thought for a while. He was tired of being alone at Christmas anyway. In fact, it was his third Christmas alone since Jess died. "You could come back to mine," he said quickly before swallowing nervously, trying to act at least a little casual. "Just for the night. Just until you get back on your feet," he suggested with a warm smile.

Gabriel chuckled, rolling his eyes. "No thanks, Buddy. You could be some kind of creepy, psycho serial killer. Not taking that chance. I've had enough drama for one night thank you very much," he murmured before turning his back to Sam and plodding away through the snow.

Sam had two options. He could either let the man go and get home to a nice lonely house where he'd be bored and miserable all night long. Or … he could grab this opportunity and keep trying. He decided that for once, just this once, he wasn't going to give up that easily. He ran until he was stood in front of Gabriel and shoved his hands in his pockets again, walking backwards as Gabe walked forwards. "And what if I'm not? What if I could just do with some company?"

"Are you trying to flirt with me, big boy?" Gabe joked, wiggling his eyebrows but continuing to walk. "I don't even know your name."

"Sam Winchester. You?" he asked, holding out his cold hand as he kept on walking backwards.

Sam watched as Gabriel peered down at his outstretched hand before rolling his eyes and shaking it quickly. "Gabriel. Gabriel Novak.

Sam nodded with a huge grin, hand still grasping Gabriel's. "So … tea, coffee or hot-chocolate?"

And that was how Sam ended up spending Christmas curled up on the couch getting to know Gabriel. They talked and laughed for hours, their hands and feet slowly warming up thanks to the open fire. By the time the sun was up, they had passed out on the couch into a peaceful slumber.

*******

A year had passed and Sam awakened on Christmas morning to an unusually empty bed. When he got downstairs, he was greeted with the sight of Gabriel in nothing but his boxers - those tight ones that Sam absolutely loved - and a Santa hat, cooking breakfast.

"Merry Christmas, Moose," he chuckled with a grin, placing some bacon onto a plate.

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled fondly, walking up behind Gabriel to wrap his arms around him and kiss at his neck. "Merry Christmas, Elf," he replied which earned him a punch to the arm from Gabriel.

A year had passed and two lonely people would never be lonely again.

 

  



End file.
